This is me
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Sable gives Torrie a piece of her mind after Torrie insults her again.


Title: This is me  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Characters: Sable, Torrie Wilson among others  
  
Summary: Sable rightfully puts Torrie Wilson in her place after Torrie decides to mouth off again about Brock leaving the WWE.  
  
Note: This was a challenge sent out a while ago on Karen's group. The challenge was to make Sable come off as likeable. This is 1 of 2 stories that I am trying for this challenge.  
  
Note 2: I'll admit, I don't really like Sable, but after doing a lot of research for this story, I now have a certain amount of respect for her. Now, you may not like her after this fic, but maybe, just maybe, you might have sympathy for her. Note I am not trying to make anybody like her, I just tried out for this challenge.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Sable sighed as she walked down the corridor, a rather tired expression on her face. She ran a shaky hand through her long blond hair and took in an uneasy breath. She just came from her boyfriend Brock Lesnar's locker room and the result was less than pretty. She knew that Brock had been rather frustrated for the past few months, but she never thought that it would come to this. She never thought that he would quit wrestling. Sure, maybe she would understand if he quit WWE and jump ship to NWA, but he quit wrestling, and the way he was talking, he quit for good.  
  
She had tried to talk to him, tried to have him agree to take some time off to get his mind cleared. But with Brock being so bullheaded, he simply shrugged it off. And when she as a fateful girlfriend tried to persuade him, she got a very hard slap to the face. And now here she was, walking down the corridor with a swelled up face on the last Smackdown before WrestleMania 20. Other's that past her saw her bruised face and as concerned co workers wanted to make sure she was all right, but with the look on her face, they were too afraid to even speak up to get her attention.  
  
A single tear falling down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away and tried to find her dressing room. It was the room she always shared with Nidia, Shaniqua, Dawn and Torrie. Seeing how Dawn was the secretary, she only needed to change before the show and spend the rest of the night in the office, so she wouldn't be there. Nidia and Shaniqua were off that night and surely Torrie was off in some male's locker fucking his brains out. That was her way of 'warming up' before the show. Sable really wondered how Billy Kidman never found out. Everybody else on the roster, even on Raw knew what she was doing.  
  
She spotted a stagehand and decided to ask him where her dressing room was. But before she could take another step, she heard someone laugh behind her. Sable rolled her eyes, knowing very well to whom that irritating laugh belonged to. Sable turned and had a less than welcoming look on her face at the sight of the bitchy blond Torrie Wilson. Torrie was snickering and snorting, and was obviously wanting Sable to ask her what really was so funny.  
  
"What do you want Torrie?" Sable asked in a tired and annoyed voice. Torrie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What happened to your oh so lovely face?" Torrie asked. Sable took in a deep breath and raised her chin. "That's none of your business," sable spat out. Which only earned her a laugh from Torrie. "Oh, did Brock hit you again? Well I'm sure it didn't hurt, with your face being pure plastic and all," Torrie remarked. Sable just ignored her, for she was used to these kind of remarks. "Whatever Torrie," Sable sighed and turned to walk away, but Torrie grabbed her by her arm.  
  
"Wait, I am not done with you yet," Torrie said, yanking Sable back towards her. Sable violently pulled away, giving Torrie an angry glare. "What the fuck do you have to say now? I really have no strength to listen to your nagging and bitching tonight," she said. Torrie then let out a small laugh. "Oh, but you do have strength to do other things right, like lying flat on your back," Torrie retorted. Sable sighed, knowing that Torrie was going to say that. The blond really was predictable then it came to insulting people.  
  
"You know, me and the guys were talking, and we came to a funny conclusion," Torrie began, twirling her hair with her finger, her other hand playing with the rim of her pants. Sable started tapping her foot on the floor, her finger slightly patting her bruise. "And?" she asked, realizing that Torrie was humming. Torrie smiled and looked at her. "Well, seeing how Brock is being a coward and leaving the WWE for the NFL, you can be a good little girlfriend and be head cheerleader!" Torrie laughed, pointing her index finger at Sable.  
  
Sable scoffed, put for some reason some more tears were starting to form in her eyes. Not wanting Torrie to see these tears, she quickly turned around and started to walk away, hugging her sides tightly. She started to sniffle and her eyes were already starting to water. "It's not like you would be respected anyway! You will never have the respect that I get from this business!" Torrie yelled. Finally having enough, Sable turned around, stomped her way to Torrie and gave her the hardest slap she ever gave anybody. Torrie's face flew to the side, a shriek leaving her lips. Torrie quickly turned back to Sable, who now had an angry look on her face.  
  
"No matter what you do, you will never, NEVER get the respect that I have earned in this business," Sable spat out. Torrie's eyes widened, a glint of fear crossing her face. "I have taken more bumps, have had more bruises and more concussions in one night than you have in your whole career," Sable hissed. Torrie gritted her teeth, seemingly ready to say something. "Now you listen here," Torrie began, but Sable pushed her hard. Torrie's back slapped against the wall, a sigh of pain escaping her. "I am not finished yet!" Sable screamed. Torrie started to cower.  
  
"No matter what I have done in the ring, I still kept my pride and my dignity. And that is something you do not have," Sable said. "OH yeah?" Torrie asked, anger seeping through her eyes. Sable nodded. "You see Torrie, back then, the things that I did were done out of self respect. Back then walking around in a bikini or thong, that got you respect. The wrestlers in the back respected such women as myself, Debra and Tori for free willingly giving the crowd what they wanted and still parade it in a discreet way. You on the other hand practically throw away your pride in the things you wear," Sable said. Torrie was grower angrier, but was too afraid to speak up.  
  
"Back then, we were even respected for trying to work in a male dominated sport. Women were never taken too seriously, but Tori and me revolutionized women's wrestling! Wrestling! Something you cant even do!" Sable screamed. Sable started to sniffle, but refused to stop talking now. She was finally giving Torrie a piece of her mind. She didn't even realize that there were people now watching.  
  
"Chyna and me did Playboy not to get paid or show off our bodies. We did it to make women proud. To show that women can do this sport and still have a beautiful body, you only did it to show off what you paid a plastic surgeon to get," Sable continued, starting to poke Torrie in her chest with her index finger. Sable then took in a deep breath and stared at Torrie for a few moments. She then sighed and pushed a chunk of hair behind her ear.  
  
"You know, I could go on and on how much better I am then you, but then I would be wasting my time," Sable spat out. She then turned around and started once again to walk away. Torrie scoffed, trying to fix her shirt. "If you are so much better than me, then why do I still have my husband, and yours left you?" Torrie smartly replied, arching her eyebrow up. Sable turned around, her hair flipping with the motion. "You just can't stand the fact that I am a good wife to my husband," Torrie said, rubbing her breasts through her shirt.  
  
"Well, you are right about my husband leaving me, but you are wrong about you being a good wife," Sable calmly said. "Yes, my husband left me and that is my fault. But unlike you I have NEVER been unfaithful to my husband. You see Torrie, I am going to explain to you why I was a better wife than you are," sable said, although she just stood there in that same spot. "When my husband was injured, I stayed by his side. You just went crying to Billy Gunn when Kidman was injured," Sable began.  
  
"When things got rough for my husband, I stayed with him and helped him through it all. I wasn't always perfect and this divorce proves it, but I was a good wife. I was fateful, I was happy and I was respected. Unfortunately in didn't work out and it was my fault and I take full responsibility for it. I know my faults, and I am women enough to admit them unlike low life scum like you," sable retorted.  
  
Torrie eyed her, not believing what was happening. "You know, I know I can never be like the other divas. I can never be as sweet as Stacy, as talkative as Ivory, as exotic as Lita or as seductive as Terri," she continued. "And I can never be as pure or innocent as Molly or as sexy as Dawn. I can never be as proud as Stephanie or playful like Nidia," she stuttered, her voice starting to break. "I can never be loved or have the kind of relationship that Dawn and Eddie or Trish and Bubba share," Sable added, tears falling down her cheek.  
  
"I can never have as much discipline to withhold sex and still share the bond that Molly and Adam share or keep my relationship as strong as Lita and Christian," Sable cried, her eyes red and starting to swell. She then took in a deep breath and sniffled. "But neither can you," she firmly said, looking right at Torrie. "But I can admit it, you try to deny it," Sable concluded. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Sable decided to leave it at that.  
  
"So in closing, if a bitch is someone who has faults, but is proud enough to admit it, then I am the biggest bitch there is. And I am proud to say that I have tried to fix them," Sable said, tears now pouring down her face. She was about to turn, when she looked back at Torrie. "Oh by the way, Billy K. knows you're pregnant," Sable said. Torrie's ears immediately perked up. "And he also knows that it isn't his," Sable said and turned around. To her surprise the entire roster was standing behind her, looking right at her.  
  
She then turned red with shame, bowing her head down to avoid any laughs. She closed her eyes, ready for everyone to laugh in her face. After a while she opened her eyes when she heard nothing. In front of her stood Big Show, and he looked at her and then started to clap his hands. She eyes him in amazement, but then John Cena started to clap his hands as well. In the corner of her eye she could see Dawn Marie, tears filled in her eyes. Dawn was leaning against her boyfriend Eddie who was also clapping his hands. Sable put on a small smile in appreciation, but the tears just kept coming.  
  
Sable looked around and everybody was clapping, some cheering. Kurt then took a step forward and opened his arms to her. Sable hugged him tightly, crying as loud as she could. All the while Torrie walked away, trying to hide away from the evil glares. Sable couldn't help but feel relieved in Kurt's arms. For the first time in a really long time, she felt good about herself, and that was a feeling she was going to hold on to for a very long time.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End story one.  
  
Ok, this is NOT supposed to be a Sable/Kurt fic, I just added a hug. I can't speak for everybody, but as of now I do have a different perception of her. Hope you like it.  
  
Stephanie 


End file.
